


Angels snack

by Angel66



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Vore, soft-vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel66/pseuds/Angel66
Summary: Never lose a bet with Husker.......or you may find yourself shrunken down.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Angels snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is in first person pov and your already at the hotel

Man…….Husker was such a bitch sometimes. I huffed, sitting down on the large table Alastor had put me on. The deer demon was standing above me with his usual smile. All because I lost a bet with Husker now I was shrunk for the day…. Whoopie. I sighed softly, a voice calling Alastors name made Alastor look up.

" Wait don't leave me here!! " I shouted as Alastor got up and walked away. Just as he did, the sexy spider himself stalked in. Angel saw me and froze, a confused look came across his face which turned into a smirk.

" Well now I guess Nifty owes me 20 " He said sitting down on the couch in front of the table.

" Keep an eye on Y/N would you Angel, I got an errand to run " Alastor walked past and walking out of the door.

" Oh I'll watch her alright~ " Angel grinned. I groaned, great now I'm gonna hear none stop flirting and teasing for the next hour. Angel looked around for some reason before picking me up by the back of the shirt I was wearing.

I yelped " Hey what the hell man put me down!! "

" Oh shut up sweetheart, I'd never hurt a cutie like you " He said looking around one more time before lifting me up to his face.

" Still let me go " I growled squirming. Angel focused his attention on me with a smirk I didn't like.

" Oh you want me to put you down huh? I can do that " The spider demon lifted me up and opened his mouth, I froze…he can't be serious.

" Angel what the fuck?! The hell are you doing!! " I shouted as he lowered me down into his mouth. My eyes widened as he dropped me and his jaws shut around me. He licked and tossed me around his mouth, humming.

" You taste good sweetheart~ " Angel mumbled. I growled, trying to push his tongue away which led to more licks.

" You swallow me and I swear I'm gonna…." I started but stopped when he chuckled.

" Your gonna do what, hmm? You can't do anything to me right now sugar " Angel smirked. And just to prove his point he tilted his head back and gave a teasing small swallow. I yelped scrambling back, trying not to slide into his throat.

Angel leveled his head again and I growled " Let me out you cannibal!! "

" Oh no no no babe, I'm no cannibal. This isn't something i do everyday. Why if I went around eating demons all the time I would have no one to fuck now would I? " Angel chuckled licking me more.

" Then why the hell are you eating me now!? " I snapped.

" I'm bored, curious, and have nothing else to do " Angel said. I felt him shift his sitting position. I huffed crossing my arms.

" Well can you do something else besides lick me!? " I snapped.

" Mmm maybe~ " Angel grinned tilting his head all the way back and giving a strong swallow.

" W-Wait this is not what I meant!! " I screamed as I slipped into his throat. Angel swallowed again and I was fully sliding down his throat. I yelped as I fell into an open space and immediately started to panic ' Angel please I don't wanna die in here?! "

" Calm down babe I already said I wasn't gonna kill you. Alastor would have my head " The spider demon said laying back and started reading a magazine.

I huffed and growled " He's already gonna have your head when he finds out about this "

" I won't let you out if your gonna tell him " Angel huffed. I rolled my eyes and sat down where I was, it was surprisingly warm and comfy for some reason. I found myself laying back against his stomach walls and slowly falling asleep.


End file.
